Tricking Kurt
by Son Lyta
Summary: Kurt fakes sick.. What's a girl to do? KOC (Koriyu is a porter, like Kurt)


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the characters found therein. I do own Koriyu Maria Demetra Resantan a.k.a. Kori  
  
THE TRICK OF TRICKS  
-  
Pulling a Prank on the Prankster  
  
Kurt had been 'ill' for a week now. Koriyu was never more devote to helping him. She had been watching over her boyfriend every moment. Little did she know until a few minutes later.  
  
---------- A Week Ago:  
  
"Kori's ignoring me, Scott! You 'ave to 'elp. I don't even know vot I did.." Kurt had quipped to his friend.  
"You want her attention?.. Play sick. That's what I did to get Jean to wake up and 'pay attention'. If you get my point. Just don't let her find out, man.. Then you'll have it in the bag." Scott grinned, waving to his friend as he headed out for his date with Jean.  
"Play sick?... In zeh bag?... Hmm." Kurt contemplated to himself..  
  
---------- Back To Present:  
"Hn.. Kori? Could I bo'zer you for a glass of vater?..." Kurt faked out his voice to sound ill.  
"Course, I'll be vight back." Kori stood and left the room. As she passed the rec room, she overheard Scott and Jean talking.  
  
"You mean you know what's wrong?" Jean looked to Scott. He nodded, laughing softly.  
"Yeah.. Kurt asked how to get Kori to give him some more attention.. I guess he was feeling ignored. Anyways.. I didn't think it'd work, but I told him to fake being sick a while."  
"Scott! How could you do that?? Kurt could be making Kori worry herself sick!" Jean scolded.  
"What'dya mean?"  
"She's been avoiding him to keep from telling him about the surprise she has planned for him."  
"What?! Oh, man."  
  
Kori couldn't believe it, she ported to the kitchen, angrily, got the glass, filling it with water, then ported back to Kurt's room. She did her best to stay calm, handing him the glass, "I'll. be right back, Kurt.."  
With that, she ported to her room and collapsed on the bed, so hurt that Kurt would do something like that to get her attentions.. Although, it was a sweet gesture that he did want her attention.  
'I'll just have to return the trick, but how?..' Then she got it. Kitty had once told her how Kurt had fiddled with his inducer to 'bulk up' and be impressive, and how the professor fixed it after he made the adjustment to make it look as though Kurt were a girl to teach him his lesson.  
She smirked and waited a moment, collecting herself and what she needed, then ported back with the sweetest smile. 'Oh what tangled webs we weave.. When we want to deceive our boyfriends!!' ---------- A Few Hours Later:  
Kurt had fallen asleep and Kori couldn't've been more pleased. He slept so deeply that she could've played drums in his ears and he wouldn't've stirred.  
She went to work quickly, pulling a very small bikini from her pocket, she had grabbed it before porting back to Kurt's room.  
"You von't play sick again and get avay vit' it, mein liebe." She purred in his ear softly, causing him to turn to his side. She grinned and hurriedly got him from his pajamas to the little pink bikini. ---------- After Kurt's 'Makeover':  
"Kurt.. C'mon.. Vake up." Kori purred, kissing Kurt's cheek.  
"Hnnn. Don't vant to." He turned again, but Kori knew what cords to pull.  
"Kurt. Supper is ready downstairs." Kurt, forgetting to play sick, shot up and ported, right into the dining room. Kurt felt a slight draft but shrugged it off. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Kurt, clad merely in the small pink bikini.  
Kori ported to her spot, glancing merely to Kurt, but having to look to her plate, stifling her laugh.  
"Vas are you staving at?.." Kurt glanced around the table. Scott was about to loose his food from his gaped mouth. Logan's eyes were nearly out of his head, just before he roared into laughter. The girls at the table were either laughing, near getting sick, or, as in Kori's case, holding in their laughter while trying to eat. Meanwhile, the other guys was just getting mildly green.  
Kurt finally got the hint Scott was trying to relay and looked down. He couldn't believe what he saw. A pink bikini!! Ha had thought it was a little drafty, but this was ridiculous! He looked up wide-eyed and ported fast to his room, letting out a small meep.  
Kurt quickly got out of the bikini and back into his own clothing. Kori ported into the room shortly after, her arms crossed. She had ported in behind him so he hadn't noticed her.  
"Next time ask for my attention. Don't tvick me.." Kori leaned back against the wall.  
Kurt spun around and blinked, then frowned, "You did.. zat..?"  
"Ja.. Now you know 'ow I felt v'en I found out you vere faking sick!.." Kori looked away, her face showing emotional pain.  
"'ow.?"  
"I overheard Scott telling Jean he told you to tvy it. I don't blame 'im... much.." Kori walked over to Kurt, sighing, "If you want my attention, liebe. tell me.. Don't fake sick.. You don't vealize. I vas so vorried about you.."  
Kurt sighed softly, hugging Kori tightly, "I'm sorry. I just didn't like 'ow you were avoiding me.'  
"I 'ad my veasons. v'ich you von't know."  
"Like?..." Kurt nuzzled her softly.  
"Not telling." She grinned. ---------- END!!  
  
OSWARI!!  
  
FIN!! 


End file.
